


This thing of darkness I acknowledge mine

by Itsamess



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I mean it, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Poetry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is so badwrong but I couldn't help it, it's all in rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsamess/pseuds/Itsamess
Summary: Credence and Graves, in the same, dark alley.Even if you opened your eyes you wouldn't see anything but darkness.A little poem about giving and taking and needing, most of all needing.It's in a wannabe Robert Frost-ish style, you are warned.





	This thing of darkness I acknowledge mine

  
You meet him at sunset, place always the same  
That suburban alley where you won't be seen  
That place that belongs only to you and Graves  
Since it's at the same time confessional and sin  
  
It's here that you told him all your deepest secrets  
Well, all except one, the darkest of all  
The reason why lately your nights have been sleepless  
Your knuckles whiter and God's grace long gone   
  
Is it love, is it lust, does it really matter?  
If Graves knew about it, he would keep you away  
So you are extra careful, when you two are together  
To keep all those feelings and daydreams unsaid  
  
 _I need you -_  he tells you, worried about his career  
He looks so desperate and utterly blue   
His voice doesn't sound very sincere  
But you doesn't notice, or doesn't want to  
   
Maybe he is using you, but you don't mind  
If it means he needs you, it's a win-win  
It looks like a real change in both of your lives  
Because, until now, _you_ have needed him  
   
 _I need you -_ he stubbornly tells you again   
Fixing his dark stare into your own  
You blush and look down, it's a sharp pain  
 _You cannot want him, therefore you don't_  
  
But you must surrender when he cups your face  
Wiping the tear trails that run through your cheek  
Is your shaking palm where his thumb slightly race  
Are your trembling lips that his starving mouth seeks  
   
 _I need you_  - you beg him, lifting your hips  
And then there's no comeback, no other choice given  
He touches you, his touch like an absynthe sip:  
So sweet and so sinful you won't be forgiven  
  
But you can't regret what you are about to do  
Since there's only one tought all over your head  
That, with these kisses, Graves could heal you  
Just like he managed to heal your hand  
  
 _You need him_  - you don't know anything else  
In that suburban alley where the lights are dim  
And the night falls earlier than anywhere else  
On, and within, you and him

  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't even know how to explain it.   
> I guess I just happen to like rhymes very much (in case you haven't noticed that already)  
> I hope you liked it, guys, it's kinda weird and I know it.  
> A feedback would make my heart smile :))
> 
> Hugs to all of you


End file.
